Darth Nihilus vs Lord Voldermort
by Dees321
Summary: Sith Lord Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Pain faces off againts the well-known Lord Voldermort...


During the Dark Wars, sometimes after the Jedi Civil War had ended

The cruiser _Ravager _drifted through empty space. On the bridge stood Darth Nihilus, the "Lord of Hunger", his whole body encased in a black robe with black armor platings. Where his face should be, was a mask the shape of a strange skeleton. Suddenly, in less than half a second, Nihilus sensed something, a fertile source that can sustain his endless hunger to consume the Force. A source like no other planet and any form of life he had ever consume.

An academy, located somewhere on a planet, located somewhere beyond known space, beyond the Outer Rim, beyond even the Unknown Regions. He didn't know why he knew the existance of the planet and its inhabitants in the first place, but it just came into his head instantly. There was only one way to explain this logically, the Force had showed him a vision.

In his own unique language, Nihilus ordered the _Ravager_'s bridge crew to change course instantly and enter hyperspace...

Earth, Solar System, Milky Way Galaxy

The _Ravager_ dropped out of a month of travel in hyperspace over a blue-green planet.

"The planet's atmosphere is completely breathable, and the gravity stable, lord" one of the bridge personnel reported.

Large area of land near Hogwarts, Scottland, Earth's surface

Nihilus walked on and on without getting tired. He sensed an ultimate source of the Force somewhere, even greater than the entire planet itself. The Sith Lord froze, he sensed the Force radiating off from a life form. A sentient one, extremely powerful in a strange aspect of the Force.

A figure seemed to appear out of thin air, in front of Nihilus. It had a pale skin, bald head, and a thin nose, its entire body clad in robes. One could tell that it was a human male of about forty standard years of age.

"I am Lord Voldermort" the man began

Nihilus remained silent and still, his mask hiding all kinds of emotions.

"Who are you, and how dare you do not answer my question" Voldermort's voice got louder and his face looked furious

Pain-giving words Voldermort couldn't understand at all came off from Nihilus. The Sith Lord, drew out his red-bladed lightsaber as he stopped saying his language and moved into a Form 5 lightsaber pose.

"Your ability to wield a glowing blade is insignificant to my power" mocked Voldermort

At that very instant, Voldermort raised his wand and shouted "Crucio". Nihilus sensed it was some kind of attack based on power similiar to the Force and merely raised his hand, instinctively forming up an invisible shield made purely up of the Force. The spell bounced uselessly away. Nihilus unleashed a barrage of dark side powers that manifested itself in a form of blue colored lightning and launched them toward Voldermort.

Voldermort raised up his wand just in time to shout "Protego". A shimmering barrier of visible energy appeared in front of the dark wizard, and Nihilus's lightning stopped as it hit the shield.

"You are skillful, dark lord, but your skills do not match mine" Voldermort said bitterly

Little did Lord Voldermort know that the Sith Lord Darth Nihilus was not fighting at his full potential, and was just distracting Voldermort. Nihilus was also slowly draining the Force from Voldermort throughout their little battle, rendering Voldermort weaker and weaker with each milli-second.

As the battle raged on, the two combatants tried several different tactics. Voldermort launched an "Adava Kerdava" at Nihilus, which the Sith Lord easily avoided with his incredible precognition via the Force as threw his red lightsaber through the air, guiding it with the Force as it went spinning toward Voldermort's torso. The dark wizard quickly apparate away as the lightsaber lodged itself in the ground behind where the wizard had been standing mere seconds ago.

Nihilus wasn't surprised. He focused the Force to pull the lightsaber away from the ground and into his hand. He then turned around in less than a second and drained the Force out of the one who just apparate out from behind him in less than a second ago: Voldermort.

"I will not die-" was Lord Voldermort's last words as the Force, which gives life to all living things was completely drained away from him.

Yet Nihilus sensed Voldermort will come back, through seven items that will keep his soul fragment and restore him in each defeat. He ignored that fact, and walked on...toward Hogwarts!

Epilogue

Hogwarts castle, Scottland, Earth

Sith Lord Darth Nihilus, the Lord of Hunger stood at the entrance of Hogwarts castle. He had drained everyone in there, every living being, and everything powerful in the Force, such as Voldermort's seven horcrux, one of them being on one boy's scar. But Darth Nihilus cared none of that.

_Ravager_'s bridge

Darth Nihilus stood on the bridge and focused his emotions, hunger, pain, and rage. The blue-green planet on the viewscreen was soon drained of...all life and...the Force...

THE END

Side Note: If anyone doesn't like the outcome of the battle or the ending of the story, please share your comment nicely, and I mean NICELY and GENEROUSLY in the review. Thank you for reading.


End file.
